amor en los pasillos
by shiriancita
Summary: bueno aqui le traigo un fanfic milk y videl son unas chicas muy populares son muy indiferentes y conocen el amor ya que tristemente a las hermanas le lastimaron el corazon y ya no creen en el amor pero el amor esta en los pasillos
1. a la escuela

**En una mañana tranquila común y corriente dos hermosas jóvenes de 18 años**

Papa* milk, videl hijas levántense llegaran tarde a su escuela

Milk* 5 minutos más papa – _decía media dormida milk_

Videl* si papa tenemos sueño – _también estaba media dormida_

Papa* vamos es su primer día de clases levántense

Videl* pero papa ya conocemos esa escuela todos nos conocen en que lleguemos un poco tarde hoy día no creo que se molesten, No es cierto milk!,milk!MILK!

Milk* QUE! – _dijo de golpe porque se había dormido_

Videl* !MILK TE DORMISTE Y NO ME ESCUCHASTE! - _decía enfadada videl_

Milk* pero que quieres qué, haga tengo sueño videl

Papa* bueno ya que se despertaron y están hablando alístense para ir a su escuela

Milk* pero papaaaaa! - _decía con mala gana_

Papa* nada de pa ni pe las veo en la sala, ya les prepararon el desayunó a las dos la nana Katy

 _Ok Zatan bajo las escaleras, dejando a milk y a videl solas en su habitación_

 **MIENTRAS EN LA HABITASION DE LAS DOS HERMANAS**

Videl* ves milk por tu culpa me tendré que levantar de la cama _-_ _ **sobre que no me quería levantar**_

Milk* queeee! , No fue mi culpa fue la tuya por responder a lo que dice papa y no me achaques! - _Decía gritando milk_ – **aparte ella tiene toda la culpa y que no me achaque**

Videl* PUES NO ME GRITES! PUEDO ESCUCHAR NO SOY UNA SORDA! – **milk chilla mucho y detesto que chille**

Milk* PUES YO TAMPOCO LO SOY Y TAMBIEN TU NO GRITES! – **creo que enserio grite demasiado fuerte**

Videl* pues bueno entonces que asemos haaa! - _decía videl un poco más calmada_

Milk* porque me preguntas a mí – _decía curiosa_

Videl* bueno ya que eres la única que está aquí nooo!

Milk* mira videl no tengo ganas de discutir está bien así que bajemos a comer el desayuno que preparo la nana Katy está bien videl

Videl* y porque te tendría que hacer caso haaa! TU NO MEMANDAS! YO HAGO LO QUE YO QUI... – _en ese momento ok Zatan interrumpió a videl_

PAPA* hijas llego la nana Katy y trajo algunas ropas nuevas de su escuela! – _dijo llamándola atención de las 2 jóvenes_

Videl* sabes que milk que te parece si asemos lo que dijiste jejeje y así nos probamos ropa. Mmmmmm; -)

Milk* pero que no dijiste otra cosa videl ? – _dijo notando el cambio de videl_ -Pero bueno no hay problema así que LA QUE LLEGE DE ULTIMO SE QUEDA CON LA ROPA MAS FEAAAA! JAJAJ

 _Dijo milk saliendo velozmente de su habitación asiendo que Videl salga tras de ella_

Videl* milk! No seas tramposa ven aquí que te atrapo – **no es justo milk siempre se adelanta y me deja atrás**

 _Mientras Videl y milk corrían ok Zatan se encontraba hablando con la nana Katy_

Milk* GANE! Llegue primero no es cierto nana! - _dijo agotada milk_

Nana Katy* si cariño tu llegaste primero y a que se debe este berrinche mi niña

 _En ese momento llega Videl casi muerta y cansadísima_

Videl* se... debe... a...que… milk... izo... trampa... y me... engaño... y se me adelanto... - _decía videl cansada mientras milk se reía como hablaba su hermana_

Milk* se nota que te cansaste no videl jajajaa – **que raro ella suele darme un empate pero luego ya gano abecés pero no entiendo porque se demoro**

Videl* claro si me caí 8 veces por llevarte le delantera y no pude – **casi muero en las escaleras y milk ni se dio cuenta**

Milk* es que soy muy buena en las competencias no es cierto nana – _decía alegre milk_

Nana Katy* si milk es muy buena en esas cosas, pero hay veces que te lo tomas enserio mi niña

Videl* eso es cierto nana, la otra ves que hizo una apuesta con Rachel se lo tomo enserio y la dejo en el hospital un buen tiempo, sin decir que casi la...- _en ese momento milk interrumpe videl_

Milk* videl que tal si hablamos de otra cosa haaaaa - _decía milk un poco nerviosa porque tenía miedo que su papa se entere que casi la expulsan_

Nana Katy* niñas menos parloteo que tienen que ir a su escuela y ya es muy tarde y ni siquiera comieron - _dijo la nana preocupada de que lleguen tarde_

Milk* haaaaaaa! Pero si ya es tarde videl! Bueno, adiós papi, adiós nana nos vemos más tarde – _dios mío senos paso el tiempo tendremos que llegara carreras con videl_

 _Mientras videl estaba comiendo medio pan a toda velocidad, pero milk la jala del brazo asiendo que el pan de videl caiga, y asiendo que esta se queje_

Videl* haaaa! Mira as echo que mi pan se me caiga y tengo hambre! - _Se quejaba videl_

Milk* mira no te quejes que yo tampoco comí nada y no me quejo como tú! además podremos comer en la escuela – _dijo mientras se subía a su auto_

Videl* está bien milk nos vemos allá – _ella también se subió a su auto_

 _Milk y Videl tenían autos milk tenía un auto Ferrari color rojo sangre, mientras que Videl tenía un Ferrari color calipso muy brilloso ambas se dirigieron a el colegio ellas eran muy populares, no solo por el dinero si no por ser muy hermosas, todos los chicos estaban a sus pies y Videl adoraba eso también a milk pero no mucho_

 _Después de 20 minutos ellas llegaron todos murmuraban sus nombres y los chicos se ilusionaban llegaron al mismo tiempo pues estaban volviendo a hacer sus competencias como siempre y llegaron empate las dos jóvenes bajaron de sus auto_

Milk traía un hermoso pero corto vestido ajustado con escote de color rojo, amarillo y naranja venían entreverados esos colores pero venía con unas mangas largar la punta del vestido tenía unos diseños de flores y venía con el pelo completamente suelto pero obviamente con su adorable cerquillo y traía unas zapatillas negras

Videl traía el cabello con 2 coletas un poco largas, traía opuesto una falda corta color negra mezclada con un poca de azul con brillos, y una polera corta con mangas semi cubiertas son muchos diseños de corazones de varios colores y traía algunas manillas venía con unas zapatillas negras

Milk* hasta que al fin llegamos ojala no sea tarde

Videl* hay vamos no seas dramática ni si quiera ha sonado el timbre – **abecés creo que milk exagera mucho**

Milk* porque no lo escuchaste, mira hay alguien preguntémosle si ya toco la campana

Videl* ok, pero yo le pregunto

Milk* está bien, pero apúrate – mmmm creo conocer a esa chica de pelo azul, pero si es – BULMAAAAA! – _milk grito_

Videla * encontrar?

Milk* claro nuestra mejor amiga – _dijo feliz_

Videl* BULMAAAAA! – _grito también Videl y luego abrazo a bulma_

Bulma* haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Videl hola como estas tanto tiempo - _dice mientras correspondía el abrazo_

Milk* bulmaaaa! Que sorpresa como estas querida! - _dándole otro abrazo_

Bulma* muy bien, más bien qué tal si vamos a ver nuestro nuevo salón mmm?

Milk* claro, vamos a ver si encontramos a nuestros viejos amigos

Bulma y videl * y a conocer a chicos nuevos! - _dijeron al mismo tiempo_

Milk* bueno pero no me interesa mucho eso

Videl*pero milk quien sabe si conoces a alguien? Mmmm

Milk* bueno pero me da igual – **siempre Videl y bulma me molestan con eso pero creo que no sería mala idea pero no creo que nadie me corresponda todos ven mi cuerpo y el dinero pero yo quiero que se fijen en mí en mi forma de ser y mis pensamientos no solo en lo material y por ser popular, todos los chicos quieren salir conmigo para ser populares ,para luego decir a medio mundo estuve con la chica más bonita y más rica de esta país, hash eso me asquea, por eso mando a todos los chicos como mis esclavos para que no noten mis sentimientos**

Bulma* bueno ya vamos antes de que toquen la campana

Profesora* buenos días jóvenes yo seré la profesora de cálculo ahora le pido que cada uno me diga su nombre sobre todo los alumnos nuevos

Milk* despacio que nos van a ver - _dijo milk muy bajo porque habían llegado tarde a clases_

Videl* hay pero como vamos a cruzar si ya empezó la clases

Bulma* yo creo que deberíamos pasar y decir lo que paso

Videl* siiiiii bulma buena idea le diremos que la pasamos charlando y se nos pasó el tiempo - _dijo videl sarcásticamente_

Bulma* no seas tan sarcástica videl

Milk* hay dejen de hablar y pasemos ya

 _En ese momento la profesora se da cuenta que estaban afuera_

Profesora* señoritas que hacen afuera de su clase

Milk* jejjjee, este es que... llegamos un poco tarde - _dijo muy nerviosa_

Bulma* disculpe maestra no volverá a pasar lo sentimos

Videl* si maestra disculpe

Profesora* bueno ya que están aquí pase y antes de pasar preséntense

Milk* claro _\- milk, bulma y videl se pararon en frente de todos y se presentaron primero fue bulma_

Bulma* yo soy Bulma friends y mi familia es dueña de capsula corps soy la hija heredera y científica también diseñadora de ropa dirigida por capsula corps- **como siempre seguro ya tengo admiradores por ser hermosa jajá** – _pensó bulma_

Milk* yo soy Milk

Videl* yo soy videl

Milk* las dos somos hermanas nuestra familia es reconocida mundialmente por haber abierto el torneo de las artes marciales

Videl* nosotras somos las mejores luchadoras mujeres que hay en el mundo y también somos modelos de las ropas inventadas por bulma

Milk* y somos muy famosas creo que ustedes ya nos devén conocer por revistas bueno eso es todo

 _Las dos hermosas jóvenes acapararon la atención de dos alumnos nuevos llamado mucho su atención pero ellas no se dieron cuenta; después de que Videl y milk se presentaron fueron y tomaron asiento_

Profesora* bueno ahora por favor los alumnos nuevos pueden levantarse y decir su nombre por favor

Alumnos nuevos* si maestra

Goku* yo soy son goku, vengo de una familia rica, mi padre es son bardok el vende casas y planetas y tiene una empresa nosotros somos sayajinés del planeta vejita y mi madre es una luchadora de las artes marciales, ella gano varias veces el torneo y tengo un hermano Mayor que trabaja con mi padre

 _Goku termino de presentarse y tomo asiento atrás de milk, videl y bulma_

Ghojan* yo soy ghojan y mis padres son empresarios son lo bise presidentes de la empresa de dueño bardok, y venden y diseñan los edificios

 _Ghojan también termino y fue a sentarse al lado de goku_

Vegeta* yo soy vegeta y mis padres son los reyes del planeta vejita - _vegeta lo dijo rápido y de mal humor y luego fue asentarse con ghojan y goku_

 _Al terminar de presentarse avanzaron muchos ejercicios y ecuaciones después de una hora toco el timbre de receso, todos los alumnos guardaban sus cosas para tener un receso de 30 minutas de descanso_

Milk* vamos videl levántate te dormiste – _dijo moviendo a Videl que al parecer se había quedado dormida_

Videl* ha! , haaa es qué esta clase me aburre mucho milk

Bulma* pues mí no - _dijo bulma sonriendo_

Milk* claro bulma a nosotras no gusta menos a videl jajá – _a milk y a bulma le gustaban esa materia eran cerebritos_

Videl* no es mi culpa a mí me gusta más Ed física es divertido – _dijo con una cara de emoción_

Milk* en eso no te equivocas yo adoro física mas que todo en las competencias

Bulma* pues a mí no me gusta eso de Ed física es muy doloroso y me da flojera- _dijo con una cara de dolor y tortura_

 _Mientras ellas charlaban se encontraron con sus viejos amigos de su infancia con quienes se divertían hace ya años_

Bra* pero mira a quien tenemos a aquí, milk, videl y bulma como están chicas _– dijo alegremente bra_

Milk* nada todo en su lugar por el momento

Videl* bueno por el momento no hay nada que contar

Bulma* pues yo tampoco no tengo novedades nuevas

Bra * bueno eso no importa vengas con los demás chicos

Bra llevo a las chicas con los damas chicos hay se encontraba 17, 18 y goten

Milk* 18 como estas – _decía dándole un abrazo_

N°18* bien milk y tú que cuentas

Milk* luego te chismeo 18 lo que hizo videl en vacaciones jajá - le dijo milk a n°18 susurrándole al oído

Videl* haber haber, quien va decir que de quien haaa milk... – **que ni se le ocurra decirle de lo que paso cuando me quise pintar el cabello**

Milk* nooo! Nada videl jeje – _dijo milk muy nerviosa_ \- haaa mira goten me llama - _dijo llevándose a goten a un lado_

N°17* hola milk estoy bien adiós... - _dijo 17 molesto por no notar su presencia_

Milk* hooo 17 lo siento hola como estas y adiós que me voy porque GOTEN ME LLAMA NO ES SIERTO GOTEN - _dijo milk dando una mirada asesina a goten_

Goten* si si si .. Milk te estoy hablando - _decía temeroso goten-_ **hay no ahora que hice creo que milk me matara pero no hice nada**

N°17* bueno quien quiere comprarse algo para tomar me vino un poco de sed

Videl* bueno yo quiero tomar algo también

Bra* yo también quiero ir chicos

N°18* bueno entonces a paso veloz bra – ojala vendan esos sándwich

Bulma * yo también los acompaño chicos


	2. un encuentro

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la segunda parte de mi fic así que disfruten porque todos los martes subiré otro cap. ok besos**_

 **CAPITULO 2**

 _ **Un encuentro agradable y otro no tan agradable**_

 **MIENTRAS CON LOS ALUMNOS NUEVOS**

Vegeta* bueno hay que conocer este apestoso colegio _– dijo muy mal humorado_

Goku* haa vegeta no digas eso el colegio no esta tan mal – **vegeta se lo toma todo a mal es muy negativo odio eso de el**

Gohan* no la verdad no está mal y que asemos – dijo observando el colegio

Goku* mira no sé qué harás tu pero yo tengo hambre! _– dijo rascándose la cabeza_ (típico de son goku)

Vegeta* que no puedes dejar de pensar en comer insecto

Goku* vamos vegeta no me digas que tú no tienes hambre también, y no me digas insecto si no quieres que te diga amargado

Vegeta* me estas retando kakaroto

Goku* y, qué si te estoy retando vegeta

Vegeta* **pero como se le ocurre hablarme así este insecto me las va a pagar** \- quieres pelear kakaroto

Goku* claro vegeta que esperas no tengo miedo amargadoooo - _dijo goku sacándole la lengua_

Vegeta* ya verás insecto – _dijo asiendo un puño_

Gohan* por favor no empiecen con sus tonterías estamos en una escuela peleen afuera – _dijo frustrado_

Goku * bueno si lo dices _-dijo goku elevándose un poco del piso_

Gohan* lo dije cuando terminen las clases gokuuu!

Goku* pues especifícate mejor casi me voy de aquí

Vegeta* tenías que tener el cerebro de una pulga kakaroto – _dijo mientras reia_

Goku* mira vegeta mejor te callas porque a lo menos no soy amargado y ghojan sabe que te gano en las luchas

Vegeta* no seas un mentiroso kakaroto – **kakaroto siempre me molesta solo porque me gano algunas veces no tiene que farsantear**

Gohan* bueno si no quieren comer ni modo yo me largo – _dijo dándose la vuelta_

Goku* **hay tengo hambre mejor voy con gohan** \- no espera ghojan te acompaño

 _Goku se fue con gohan para comer algo y vegeta los seguía un poco distante pero los seguía_

 **Mientras con milk y goten**

Goten* milk donde vamos, tengo sed – _dijo quejándose_

Milk* pues la verdad no se goten, jeje que tal si vamos a la cafetería

Goten* claro _\- dijo goten sonriendo_

Milk* oye goten te puedo preguntar algo?

Goten* depende de lo que preguntes

Milk* vamos goten sabes que Heres como un hermano para mí no es cierto - _haciendo una cara_ _feliz_

Goten* mira milk cuando dices eso significa que me vas a preguntar de bra cierto – mientras levantaba una ceja

Milk* hooo goten eres adivino, no enserio como supiste - _dijo seria milk_

Goten* porque siempre dices la misma frase cuando me preguntas de bra

Milk* bueno si es verdad, tengo que cambiar mi frase

Goten* bueno me preguntas en otro momento porque ya llegamos a la cafetería- _dijo mientras le señalaba la cafetería_

Milk* haaaa, bueno ni modo no me queda de otra

Bra* hasta que llegaron donde se fueron – _pregunto bra_

Goten* dimos una vuelta y pues estamos aquí jeje

Milk* si es verdad bra

Videl* mira milk me compre un sándwich - _grito Videl desde la mesa_

Bulma* yo solo me compre un jugo

Milk* bueno yo voy a comprarme algo está bien

Todos* está bien, claro

 _Mientras que milk se dirigía asía la cafetería, se chocó con alguien muy alto, tenía el cabello alborotado y los ojos negros también era musculoso_

Milk* lo siento estaba distraída – _dijo muy sonrojada_

Goku* no hay problema, tranquila - _dijo goku levantándola del piso, al momento de alzarla no pudo evitar ver sus ojos negros en ese momento se recodo de algo_ \- oye tú eres milk cierto estamos en el mismo curso

Milk* ha! hooo si, si claro y tú te llamas...

Goku* me llamo goku

Milk* ho bueno lo siento por ser distraída y gracias por alzarme goku

Goku* no te disculpes me agrado alzarte- _dijo con una sonrisa_

Milk* **esa sonrisa es tan hermosa, pero que me pasa olvida la última frase milk no puede volver pasar lo mismo no, no, no otra vez no quiero volver a** **pasar por lo mismo** – bueno adiós nos vemos goku

Dijo milk sonrojada, mientras se alejaba, goku la observaba alejarse, a milk no le dio tiempo ni de comprarse algo , por lo que se fue por los pasillos

Milk* **no puede ser que sea mi compañero no me di ni cuenta que era de mi salón es muy apuesto pero ¡NO! Me va a volver a pasar lo mismo que** **hace 3 años** _– pensaba milk, en ese momento apareció turles un pervertido que la molestaba_

Turles* hola milk como estás - _dijo con una mirada pervertida_

Milk* dios mío tú! Mira turles no molestes no estoy de humor **– hash lo que me faltaba un idiota, que desagradable**

Turles* tu nunca estas de humor milk

Milk* tal vez porque eres muy atrevido? **– porque me pregunta si ya sabe mi respuesta**

Turles* no es mi culpa que seas atractiva y popular

Milk* mira turles tengo que irme ok – _milk se dio la vuelta para irse pero en ese momento_

Turles* tú no te vas hasta que yo lo diga milk **– esta vez no te dejare ir fácilmente** \- _dijo agarrándola de la muñeca mientras la acercaba a él y la ponía ante la pared_

Milk* turles no te atrevas - _dijo temerosa_

Turles* que no me atreva que - _dijo poniendo su mano en su pierna, turles aprovecho que tenía puesto su vestido y fue subiendo la mano por un lado de la pierna de milk_

Milk* turles suelta o voy a gritar- _dijo furiosa_ – **como se atreve** – _milk ere experta en artes marciales pero no podía defenderse porque la tenía_ _acorralada pero por suerte tenia las piernas libres_ \- **si no me suelta juro que le pateare y lo dejare paralitico** \- porque ases esto turles

Turles* pues porque me gustas y quiero que seas mi novia

Milk* estás loco no sería la novia de un descarado como tú! – en ese momento milk se estaba preparando para patearle

 _Milk levanto su pierna y lo subió a toda velocidad entre las piernas de turles, pero turles era experto en artes marciales y se dio cuenta y agarro la pierna de milk , en ese momento milk aprovecho que turles le dejo las manos y le dio un manazo asiendo que turles se alejara de milk ,pero turles rápidamente agarro a milk por atrás de los brazos asiendo que milk quede indefensa, goku estaba pasando por los pasillos para ir con vegeta y gohan pero goku miro que ese chico estaba lastimando a milk y fue a ayudarla_

Milk* turles ya suéltame me lastimas – _se quejaba milk_ \- **este idiota me las va a pagar**

Turles* pues tú me golpeaste y no me queje

Goku* oye tú! Suéltala ya, no ves que la lastimas

Turles* o dios mío un entrometido, sal de aquí y piérdete

Goku* bueno lo hare después de que haga esto - _dijo dándole un golpe y tirándolo al piso_

Goku* te ayudo milk - _extendiendo sus manos para levantarla ya que se había caído por el golpe_

Milk* claro, muchas gracias goku

Goku*no hay problema -dijo mientras sonreía

Milk* eres muy amable sabias

Goku* la verdad es que no lo soy, a lo menos con las chicas, pero contigo lo soy

Milk* pues gracias por hacer excepción con migo _\- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa_ \- hasta luego goku –en ese momento milk se acercó a goku y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Goku* de nada y adiós - _dijo embobado_

Milk se alejó del i se dirigió donde Videl y los demás y goku se dirigió con los demás

Videl* milk donde te perdiste

Milk* haaa no quiero hablar de eso

Bulma* bueno no la presionen

Milk* pues me encontré con el estúpido de turles y me molesto , pero que te paso en el cabello

Videl* haaaaa! Larga historia ,pero como se atreve ese turles déjame nada más que le de unos cuantos puñetes

Milk*no crees que si yo hubiera podido lo hubiera echo

Videl* pues entonces que paso?

Milk* pues… me ayudo el chico nuevo

Videl* que chico

Milk* uno que se llama goku

Videl* y te ayudo?

Milk* si

Videl* y que paso con el cretino

Milk* se quedó hay en el piso

Videl* lo golpeo – _dijo sorprendida_

Milk* hash que sí

Videl* hooo está bien, milk ahora vengo voy al baño

Milk* está bien te espero

Videl se fue al baño a arreglarse un poco ya que bulma la despeino un poco porque habían hecho una competencia de quien de los chicos peina mejor, bulma y Videl fueron voluntarias , goten peino a Videl y 17 a bulma

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _Bra* vamos goten sabes peinar_

 _Goten* un poco_

 _N°17* jajajaja goten no sabe hacer un simple peinado jajaja_

 _Goten* y tu acaso sabes_

 _N°17* mmm pues si – dijo muy nervioso_

 _Goten* enserio 17 no me mientes_

 _N°17* no, no lo hago_

 _Goten* entonces COMPETENSIAAAA 17, te reto a peinar ha… ha… ha bulma_

 _Bulma* QUEEEE YOO porque yo_

 _Goten* pues porque si y yo peinare ha… ha videl_

 _Videl* está bien yo confió en ti goten, porque si dañas mi preciado cabello te mato, jeje sin ofender_

 _Goten* jeje, creo que mejor no te peino videl_

 _Videl* tranquilo no te are daño eres mi primo_

 _Goten* ya lo sé videl, pero si no me harás daño entonces si_

 _N°17* bueno entonces bulma ves aquí que te peino_

 _Bulma* no destruyas m cabello 17 está bien_

 _N°17* haré lo posible_

 _Bulma* COMO QUE HARAS LO POSIBLE LO HACES BIEN O NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE MIS ACCIONES 17¡_

 _N°17* e… es… esta… bien… bu… bulma – asustado_

 _Luego goten y 17 empezaron a inventarse peinados y el que lo haga mejor ganaba, goten le hizo una trenza a videl pero la hizo un poco mal, mientras que 17 le hizo una coleta a bulma y no la despeino porque era muy fácil hacer una coleta_

 _N°18* bueno haber quien peino mejor – dijo observando_

 _N°17* yo gane_

 _Goten* no yo gane_

 _N°18* obviamente gano… los dejare en suspenso_

 _Goten y 17 * DIESIOCHO YA DINOS – dijeron al mismo tiempo_

 _N°18* jajaja pues gano goten porque le hizo un trenza a Videl_

 _N°17* pero lo hizo chipado y yo lo hice bien y no se chiparon_

 _N°18* pero tu simplemente hiciste una coleta en cambió goten hizo más que tú 17_

 _Goten* jajaja yo gane 17 como te quedo el ojo_

 _N°17* hash no me interesa_

 _Videl* hay goten ahora tendré que ir al baño a arreglarme el cabello_

 _Goten* lo siento_

 _Videl* tranquilo no pasa nada se arregla_

 _En ese momento llega milk y Videl y milk charlan_

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

 _Mientras Videl recordaba un pasillo estaba mojado por una tubería que estaban arreglando y ella n se dio cuenta y piso y se resvalo , pero en ese momento el alguien la sostiene antes de caer al selo_

Videl* he… – gohan la había sostenido antes de que se haiga caído al suelo

Gohan* sabias que casi te caes

Videl* hooo lo siento estaba distraída gracias por ayudarme – _dijo sonrojada ya que gohan seguía en la misma posición frente de ella y sosteniéndola por las caderas –_ me podrías devolver mi cuerpo _– dijo riendo_

Gohan* hooolo siento se me olvido

Videl* tranquilo no pasa nada, oye cómo te llamas

Gohan* he me llamo gohan estoy en tu salón

Videl* que es cierto como lo olvide!

Gohan* bueno no quieres ir a la cafetería

Videl* he no gracias estoy yendo al baño a arreglarme el cabello ya que mi primo me lo destrozo

Gohan* ho, está bien adiós Videl

Videl* como sabes mi nombre?

Gohan*tome atención mientras te presentabas con tu hermana

Videl* pues sí que tomas atención, pero adiós tengo que arreglarme el cabello

Gohan* adiós Videl

CONTINUARA…

Bueno ya lo escribí y creo que no es muy largo pero cada capítulo le aumentare más ok besos


	3. preparativos para la fiesta

_**Bueno lose, lose me retrase pero tengo una gran escusa, estuve ocupada estudiando estoy en plenos exámenes pero los recompensaré ok**_

 **Capitulo N° 3**

 **Preparativos para la fiesta**

 _Mientras en las_ _clases_

Bra* hay todas las materias son aburridas

N°18* no todas física es muy divertida

N°17*bueno a mí me gusta física, ciencias, biología y todas las demás pero no todas

N°18* claro, no que coincidencia, las mismas materias que le gustan a milk

N°17* y... y... y que te interesa a ti n°18 - _de repente milk aparece tocando el hombro de n°18 y de n°17 asustando a n°17_

Milk*HOLAAAA que hacen chicos saben hace tiempo que no nos veíamos que tal si un día de estos salimos haaa

N°17* haaaaaaa milk no vuelvas a aparecerte así casi me matas de un infarto – _dijo asustado_

Milk* a bueno pero no sea amargado vejete – _dijo milk mientras le sacaba la lengua_

N°18* ha hola milk no sé porque n°17 ase escandalo si a mí no me asustaste, solo uno se asusta cuando habla de alguien o de algo noooo n°17 – _dijo en tono de misterio para molestar a n°17_

N°17* no te responderé n°18 tú siempre me molestas con tonterías - _de repente videl también aparece repentinamente asustando a n°17 otra vez_

Videl* HOLAAAAA que hacen, como están donde vamos – _dijo Videl con una sonrisa_

N°17* haaaaaa tu también videl, casi me ases dar otro infarto primero milk y ahora tu dios mío enserio se nota que son hermanas

Videl* jeje jeje lo siento – **que asustadizo que es 17**

Milk* oye mejor entremos a clases – _dijo señalando el salón_

Goten* pienso lo mismo, creo que nos toca bi o lo gi aaaaaa que aburidoooooooo – goten lo dijo de una manera tan aburrida que contagio a bra y a Videl

Videl* hay noooo esa materia me quiero morir

Bra* a mí ni me agás recordar que finjo estar enferma y me voy

Milk* vamos chicas no sean aburridas ok

 _Milk, Videl, bra, 17, 18, goten y bulma entraron a su salón aburridos a excepción de bulma y milk ya que les fascinaba biología_

Prof.* buenos días alumnos tomen asiento - _saludo la profesora_

Bra* que aburrido – _se quejó silenciosamente bra_

Goten* te entiendo bra es aburrido – _goten escucho a bra y la apoyo_

Milk y bulma* pueden callarse por el amor de dios – _dijeron al mismo tiempo_

Videl* pero que quieren que hagan si es aburrida esta materia – _en ese momento la profesora los mira y les llama la atención_

Prof.* hem hem, van a decir algo señoritas

Todas* NOOO – dijeron todos

Prof.* entonces pueden guardar silencio

Todas* SIIII

 _Al terminar las clases todos salieron afuera_

Vegeta* al fin terminaron las clases ya me estaba aburriendo – _dijo deprimido_

Goku* y yo casi me muero de hambre, todos esos ejercicios me asieron dar hambre – _sobándose su panza_

Vegeta* como siempre kakaroto tu siempre piensas en comer – _dijo serio_

Goku* haaa vegeta no me digas que tú no tienes hambre vegeta – _dijo mientras lo señalaba_

Vegeta* NOOO no tengo - _de repente el estómago de vegeta sonó_

Goku* con que no tienes hambre no vegeta

Vegeta* NOOO no tengo hambre simplemente comí algo y de seguro me asentó mal – _dijo excusándose_

Goku* bueno entonces adiós me iré con ghojan a comer un delicioso filete al jugo y aprovecho que las clases terminaron me comeré dos filetes

Vegeta* vamos kakaroto te acompañare para que no te pase nada

Gohan* y que le podría pasar a goku – _dijo dudoso de la respuesta de vegeta_

Goku* vegeta no será que quieres comer tú también – _dijo en forma de petición_

Vegeta* no solo les cuidare pedazos de basura - nervioso

Goku* bueno entonces ven, pero no te invitamos _– dijo decidido_

Vegeta* y poco me importa kakaroto

Bra* al fin terminaron las clases – _dijo bra en tono de alivio_

Videl* si ya termino la tortura – _le siguió videl_

N°17* vamos chicas no estuvo tan mal

Milk* si no estuvo mal hagan caso a 17

Videl* saben que mejor no digo nada – _dijo cruzando los brazos_

Bulma* chicos vengan que yo y 18 planeamos algo para esta tarde – dijo llamando la atención de los demás

Goten* y que se supone que planearon ustedes dos par de locas

N°18* pues planeamos una fiesta – _dijo alegre 18_

Bulma* y es en mi casa – _dijo bulma aún más alegre_

N°18* a las 3:00 de la tarde – _dijo en tono de cando_

N°17* mmmm si muy buena idea vamos quien se anima – _dijo animando a los demás_

Milk* yo me animo

Videl* yo también

Bra* los vea a las tres chicos

Goten* tal vez yo no pueda – _dijo dudoso_

Milk* te esperamos haya goten QUE NO SE TE OCURRA AUSENTARTE GOTEN – _dijo en tono de autoridad milk_

Goten* no no... No faltare no vemos allá – _dijo atemorizado ya que sus amigos le recuerdan la frase ¨nunca enojes a milk¨_

Milk* bueno entonces vamos videl a casa a alistarnos – _lo dijo en tono victorioso_

Videl* ya me adelante – _dijo videl yendo por su auto_

Milk* bueno nos vemos allá – _dijo yendo tras de videl_

 _Milk y Videl fueron a su casa a alistarse y darse un largo pero rápido baño_

Papa* hijas ya llegaron

Videl* si papa ya llegamos

Milk* hola padre como esta – _dijo dándole un beso tierno a su padre_

Papa* muy bien hija

Videl*papa vamos a salir – _mientras subía a su habitación_

Papa* con quien - _dudoso_

Milk* con bulma, bra, 18,17

Videl* y goten _– Videl termino la frase de milk desde su cuarto_

Papa* hooo porque no empezaron con eso claro que pueden salir con ellos

Milk* bueno entonces nos iremos a alistar papa

Nana Katy* milk videl vengan les traje estos vestidos – _dijo llamándolas_

Videl* cuales nana _-curiosa_

Nana* estos mira para ti este vestido azul con brillos – _dijo mientras se lo mostraba_

Videl* es hermoso – _fascinada con el vestido_

Nana* mira milk a ti te traje uno rojo con naranja escotado – _dijo mostrándoselo_

Milk* es bellísimo nana

Nana* bueno entonces alístense chicas que sus amigos las esperan

Milk y videl* si nana Katy

 _Milk y Videl se fueron a bañarse pero ya que estaban apuradas ambas se pelearon por la ducha como siempre ambas competitivas_

Milk* vamos Videl es mi turno bañarme primero que no ves

Videl* no, no es cierto me toca a mí – _quejándose_

Milk* no me toca a mí porque si tú te bañas primero te la acabaras el agua caliente _– le reprochaba milk a Videl_

Videl* pero tú te tardas medio mundo en el baño milk – _dijo asiendo un berrinche_

Milk* bueno está bien solo por esta vez Videl tú te bañas primero – _dijo sin otra opción milk_

Videl* siii, gracias milk – _mientras entraba al baño_

 _Milk y Videl se alistaron para ir con bulma y 18 a la fiesta lucían normarles no estaban tan arreglados ellas fueron simples_

N°18* vamos bulma tu puedes solo un poco más – _dijo 18 animando a bulma_

Bulma* claro para ti es fácil decirlo tu no estas encima de una montaña de sillas ni mesas – se quejó bulma

N°18* pues bueno tu quisiste poner una piñata en medio pasillo de tu casa – _dijo molestándola_ – aparte no me pediste mi ayuda sabes que puedo volar y no me pediste mi ayuda

Bulma* bueno es que tuno ibas a querer así que no te agás 18

N°18* ash, no importa bulma yo lo hago – _en ese momento 18 se elevó y puso la piñata como si nada_

Bulma* gracias 18

N°18* oye y para que pones una piñata no somos niños – _pregunto 18_

Bulma* pues no es una piñata en verdad

N°18* y entonces que es – _pregunta 18_

Bulma* es… una… cámara oculta

N°18* y para que una cámara escondida – _pregunto dudosa_

Bulma* pues para ver qué pasa si tal vez… no emborrachamos y pasan cosas y no nos acordamos

N°18* y que podría pasar

Bulma* enserio no te acuerdas, vez por eso es la cámara – _dijo asombrada bulma_

N°18* que, que paso bulma la otra vez dimeeee – _dijo asustada_

Bulma* pues no te acuerdas _– dijo sorprendida_

N°18* NOOO!, vamos dime bulma que ice! – _dijo moviéndola de un lado al otro_

Bulma* pero como quieres que sepa si ni yo me acuerdo – _dijo con sentido bulma_

N°18* entonces como sabes queize – _dijo mirándola fijo_

Bulma* PUES! PARA! ESO! SON! LAS! CAMARAS! PARA! SABER! QUE! HIZIMOS! - dijo gritando bulma

N°18* _cayó al piso estilo_ anime – pues porque no te expresaste bien eso se significa que no hice nada, ash me asustaste bulma, no inventes cosas así pensé que me reputación estaba arruinada – _exclamo 18_

Bulma* bueno pero quien sabe si en verdad no hiciste nada malo – _dijo dudosa bulma_

N°18* BULMA!

Bulma* que, no nada 18 no dije nada _– dijo bulma ocultando una risita_

 _Paso el tiempo y bulma y 18 ya habían terminado los arreglos para la fiesta_

Bulma* haaa las ultimas decoraciones – _suspiro bulma_

N°18* si ya terminamos solo falta que lleguen los chicos

Goten* - _llegando_ \- hola chicas ya llegue – _dijo goten_

Bulma* hola goten mira como organizamos la fiesta - _señalando_

Goten* no está mal

Milk*- _llegando con Videl_ \- hola bulma ya estamos listas

Videl* bulma dinos que nos meteremos a la piscina porque traje trajes de baños – _mostrando los trajes_

Bulma* SIP, nos meteremos asta vomitar

Milk* hem bulma, no crees que esa es un poco raro – _dijo asustada_

Bulma* creo que si

N°18* le diré a 17 que llegaron

Milk* acaso 17 esta aquí

N°18* si está mirando tele

Milk*hoooooo

Bra* holaaaaaaaaaaa chicos llegue, de ultimo – _dijo notando que ya estaban todos_

Videl* tendrás que apurarte para en otra bra – _dijo con una sonrisa_

Bra* si tienes razón y que vamos a hacer - _pregunto_

Milk* pues miraremos películas

Bulma* nos meteremos a la piscina

N°18* contaremos historias horrible

Videl* entrenaremos – _agrego videl_

Goten* videl sabes que eso no era parte del plan cierto – _dijo mirando a videl_

Videl*SIIII, pero da igual

Gohan* estas costillas están deliciosas

Goku* es cierto podría comerme toda la comida de este restaurante, vegeta no quieres probar – _dijo señalando_

Vegeta* no gracias kakaroto no quiero _– dijo de forma desagradable_

Goku* tu estomago me dice lo contrario vegeta – _dijo con una sonrisa de lado_

Vegeta* pues mi estómago es engañador no le creas – _dijo sonrojado_

Gohan* vamos vegeta prueba un poco por tu orgullo

Vegeta* bueno si es por mi orgullo, camarera tráigame un plato de costillas _– dijo excusándose_

Goku* - _susurrando_ \- ves ghojan te dije que tenía hambre el amargado

Gohan*- _susurrando_ \- ya lo sé es muy orgulloso que no aceptaba tener hambre

Vegeta* que chismean ustedes comadrejas – _dijo mirando fijamente a ambos_

Gohan* nada vegeta estábamos hablando de de… la chica que conoció goku hoy – _dijo nervioso_

goku* oye ghojan yo no estaba... haaa si es cierto le comentaba de esa chica

vegeta* de seguro debe ser una de esas mujerzuelas que paran en esa escuela – _dijo con asco_

goku* pues no es así , yo que sepa ella es… es… milk se llama milk

vegeta* ja, te lo dije yo ya la conozco es una PUTA! – _esa palabra izo molestar a goku_

goku* NO ES CIERTO! Tú qué sabes amargado

vegeta*más que tu insecto- _dijo señalándolo_

goku* pues no es como ellas – _dijo confiado_

vegeta* pues cuanto apuestas en este fin de semana estará en mi cama jeje

goku*no lo creo vegeta ella no es esa tipo de chica

vegeta* como estas tan seguro kakaroto – _dijo sonriendo_

goku* porque note que es muy diferente al tipo de chicas con las que has estado

vegeta*está bien te hago una apuesta si ella me da su número y está en mi cama el fin de semana te demostrare que es igual a todas - _desafiante_

goku* trato echo -goku pensó; **no dejare que vegeta se acueste con ella ya vera lo evitare**

ghojan* bueno creo que esta conversación es muy rara así que no hablemos de otra cosa

goten* enserio estoy agotado _– dijo casi sin aliento_

n°17* yo también me canse – _dijo igualmente_

milk* vamos chicos sí que son peor que una chica – _dijo saltando con mucha energía_

goten* claro tú lo dices porque no sufres – _dijo adolorido_

n°17* es cierto ustedes solo se suben a nuestras espaldas y nos hacen correr como caballos por el jardín – _decía enfadado_

milk* jajaja es verdad pero es divertido – _dijo riendo_

goten* para ustedes pero no para nosotros _– sentándose_

bra* ya sé qué tal si asemos otra cosa

bulma* como que… - _dijo para que bra termine su frase_

bra* desfile de modas nosotras nos pondremos trajes – _dijo con una sonrisa picara_

bulma* ustedes chicos sacaran fotos y le mostraran a todos el salon

n°18* y aran que voten por la que se ve más linda

milk* la que tenga más votos tendrá la ropa más hermosa durante un mes traída de ITALIA!

todos* HECHO

 _ **Bueno como les dije aquí termine la tercera parte prometo no tardarme los recompensare ya verán besos**_

 _ **A y denme algunas opiniones ok les tomare atención**_

 _ **A y de sobre bulma y vegeta tengo algo planeado con ellos más adelanta ya verán**_


End file.
